


The big bad wolf

by CliffordLovato



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Derek, Angry Stiles, Derek's Pack - Freeform, M/M, Meeting, Red - Freeform, late, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CliffordLovato/pseuds/CliffordLovato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is late for yet another pack meeting and Derek is just sick of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The big bad wolf

"Hey buddy, I got your text, sorry I'm lat-" Stiles paused as he entered Derek's new loft. Scott had texted him to tell him to come to Derek's for a pack meeting now that Stiles had earned his way into the pack. It took a lot of persuasion from the rest of the pack but Derek finally allowed it. Derek and Peter sat down on the sofa, Peter was half asleep while Derek was reading up information on the Alpha pack. When they heard Stiles they groaned slightly in annoyance then looked up at the door where he was standing.

"Where's Scott?" Stiles asked looking around the room after inviting himself in.

"There's a bell you know." Derek told him slight aggravation in his voice. "And the pack meeting ended an hour ago, everyone went home." Stiles sighed.

"Man! I'm always late." Stiles groaned while sitting down on a randomly placed chair in the middle of the room, he assumed one of the guys in the pack must have brought it over.

"Yes, we know." Peter informed him, earning a glare from Stiles. "Well, I think this is my cue to leave and let Derek give out to you without giving me a headache. See you later alligators!" Peter announced as he exited the loft.

"Look I know what you're going to say, I prom-" Stiles was cut off by Derek standing up in anger.

"I don't want to hear it Stiles! When I said you could be part of this pack I assumed you would make a commitment to be on time." Derek shouted, Stiles had never heard him as angry as he was now.

"It was just once or twice Derek, it's not like it was a million times, I won't be late again." Stiles attempted to defend himself while standing up and walking over to Derek who was standing at the table.

"It was six times Stiles, six damn times and you expect me to be okay with that!?" Derek informed him after slamming his hand down on the table which made Stiles jump. Stiles wasn't able to come up with anymore excuses. "Why don't you just quit now while you're at it before you anger me anymore because I am so close to literally ripping your throat out!" Derek threatened, Stiles looked him in the eyes to see they were almost red, as in Alpha red.

"Look if you want me out of the pack just tell me, I don't even want to be in it if you're going to be like this!" Stiles pushed, he didn't care that Derek could wolf out at any moment, he wasn't scared of him.

"It would be my pleasure to kick you out of the pack, in fact it would be the best thing to happen in this pack. You do nothing but hold us back!" Derek insulted, Stiles was too filled up with anger to be upset about what he had said.

"Maybe I've taken a page out of your book, Derek, being an arrogant bitch because that's all you are, at least that's all you are to me!" He shouted to him unaware that he was getting dangerously close to the Alpha's angry face.

"You really want to stand there and insult me? Think about what I done to your hand, I can do a lot worse to your face." The Alpha shouted into his face, his eyes were now red but he was not fully wolfed out.

"Do it, I fucking dare you!" Stiles shouted at the top of his voice, Derek grabbed Stiles by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall. This knocked the breath out of Stiles' lungs for a few seconds.

"That all you got, bitch?" Stiles asked, he wasn't giving up that easy, he attempted kicking and punching Derek but then it sunk in that he was dealing with an Alpha, but he pretended as if he didn't care. Derek wrapped a hand around Stiles' throat and brought him closer to his face.

"I hope the pack leaves too." Stiles choked out, Derek growled angrily and threw Stiles onto the ground. Stiles coughed and tried to get the air back into his lungs, Derek walked slowly over to him.

"Think about it this way Stiles, I'm the big bad wolf and you're the poor defenceless red riding hood." Derek told Stiles as he crouched down and knelt beside him, Stiles sat up and looked Derek in the eyes.

"Well there are two versions to that story; one, The wolf died. Two, red riding hood fell for the wolf in the end." He told him, Derek raised an eyebrow in confusion. What was Stiles trying to say? He got the answer a second after Stiles pounced forward and planted his lips on Derek's. Derek didn't know how to react at the start but he decided to go for it and grabbed Stiles by the shoulder once more and they both stood up. This time when he pushed Stiles against the wall Stiles jumped and wrapped his legs around Derek's waist. Their kiss was passionate, none like neither of them had felt before, this was a mix of love, hate and just plain anger. Stiles ran his fingers through Derek's hair and pulled at it slightly causing Derek to groan in arousal into the kiss. Stiles was getting more and more turned on by the minute.

"You do not know how much I hate you right now." Stiles told him when they broke for air.

"I still want to rip your throat out." Derek admitted and then started to kiss and lick Stiles' neck.

"I still think you're a kinky bitch." Stiles said as he pulled Derek back up to meet his lips.

"Do you now? I bet you'd love to know just how kinky I can be." Derek teased and Stiles bit his lip and nodded. "Only if you promise not to be late again."

"There's always a catch with you isn't there?" Stiles commented and Derek smiled at him then just nodded and resumed kissing him.


End file.
